1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical fuseblocks for holding fuses in electrical connection with electrical power sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional fuseblocks, also known as fuseholders, are typically bulky and require an adapter for mounting on a mounting rail such as a DIN rail. They can also be costly, difficult and/or time-consuming to assemble and configure because different parts must typically be used to assemble different configurations and tools are required for many phases of the assembly. In addition, many conventional fuseblocks have live electrical contacts that are exposed in such a way that a person servicing the fuseblock can accidentally receive an electrical shock, for example when the fuse is removed or installed during replacement.